


A Recipe For Death

by Katapotamous



Category: The Cask of Amontillado - Edgar Allan Poe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Strong Language, This was all for the meme don't judge me, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katapotamous/pseuds/Katapotamous
Summary: Underfell AU // Sans, after a thousand injuries dealt by his brother, has had enough.
(Basic retelling of The Cask of Amontillado with Underfell characters, all for the meme.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my old Wattpad account, since I needed to freshen up the air with my newer stuff. Enjoy the ride!

The thousand injuries of Papyrus I dealt the best I could, but when he put a crack in my skull I vowed revenge. You've seen my soul, and you know me well enough to say that I didn't give any hint of a threat; any hint of what I would do. I would avenge myself, but you know, I wouldn't risk myself in getting caught from this; it's one hefty of a fine to injure a member of the guard. After all, one can only pay for a crime if the one dealing the punishment is not punished in misunderstanding.

I'll let you know now, I didn't give a single clue to Boss of what I had planned. not a moment, and not a word. I kept smiling- not that I had a choice in the matter- for the pure excitement and intention of quickening the clock ticking down to his death. However, he never detected that, either.

And getting this together? It was real easy. Living with him for a long while let me know of the weaknesses that others would take a bit to decipher; he was a skeleton of pride in his cooking. For years and years, he had worked on and perfected his skills in cooking just as well as he had in fighting. It worked well, and the food certainly portrayed him greatly; it was always sharp, made you keel over and vomit blood after taking too much, and was made with LOVE.

The day was a special one; it was a costume party, held at Undyne's in celebration of a human getting killed and being one step closer to opening the barrier.

As it was such a big event, most of the underground seemed to be there. Papyrus and I went together, and as he never allowed me to drink thanks to spending plenty of time at Grillby's bar, I wasn't drunk in the least.

Undyne, being a close friend of his, dared him to drink an entire bottle of some of the finest alcohol you could find; stuff from the dump- from the surface.

I stayed close by, of course. after all, an older bro's gotta watch over his lil' bro, right?

Papyrus was clearly hammered. his eye-lights were huge in his eye-sockets, and he swayed a bit in his make-shift villain armor.

"looks like you're havin' a good time, boss. so, i wanted to tell ya, i got this recipe book from this guy out in the capital not too long ago. seemed like a real high-quality page-turner, heh." I could tell I had his attention, considering the loud groan he emitted.

"A RECIPE BOOK OF ONLY THE BEST? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS SOONER! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST WAITED UNTIL WE HAD GOTTEN HOME TO TELL ME."

"hey, hey, calm down, boss. i wanted to make sure it really was a good recipe book. can't blame me for checking."

"A MASTERFUL RECIPE BOOK!"

"i had doubts."

"A RECIPE BOOK FROM THE _CAPITAL!_ "

"you know how it is."

_**"THE CAPITAL!"** _

"i figured you were already such a master at cooking though, so i was going to have Grillbz check it out for-"

"GRILLBY CAN'T COOK FOR SHIT!"

"and yet some monsters believe that he's got the same skill as you do."

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR BEING COMPARED TO HIS DISGUSTINGLY GREASY WAYS. LET'S GO."

"wha-"

"TAKE ME TO THE BOOK."

"right now? but i mean, this is an important event with the guard, wouldn't it-"

" **RIGHT. NOW.** YOU'VE WAITED TOO LONG TO TELL ME, SO WE'RE GOING. **RIGHT. NOW.** "

Boss, at that point, had taken my arm and was already dragging me out of waterfall and back to Snowdin.

"wait, wait, boss, stop, you don't even know where the book is!"

He faltered, and looked back. there was a long pause, his face slowly scrunching up in anger as the time went by.

"WELL?"

"i-it's back at home." He had continued dragging me, now with a set location, and with his impatience growing more than ever.

Standing at the front, he stopped and looked over.

"GET IT."

I staggered a bit.

"well, uh, it'd probably be faster if you just came with me."

He rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath.

"FINE."

I led him toward the back of the house, and my grin grew wider. The door to the lab was sturdy, and built into the wall of the house perfectly. The only way for one to know where it was, was if they walked back there and looked specifically for the slight crack of the lining. The lab also had sound-proof walls built into it. There was no question as to why it was built that way; it was my father's, after all.

I fished out the key from my pocket; my familiarity guiding my hand to the lock in mere seconds, and I unlocked the door.

"this is it," I said, "it should be on the counter."

I walked with him to the ol' book that sat in all it's glory, and watched as he skimmed through the pages.

"...HOW?! THIS IS...!"

"well, boss, you know the best is always reserved for you, right?" _Like how his dust would be in the best laboratory next to Hotlands'._ I swallowed down my chuckles.

Once I had noticed his engrossment in the book, I silently uncovered the magic-defusing collar that was chained to the wall. Couldn't give him a chance to burn down the house with some forgotten, left-over chemicals, after all.

Suddenly, I latched the collar onto him. He yelped, turning around angrily and speeding toward me.

I teleported just out of range of the chain's length, letting out the darkest of chuckles.

**"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"** His shout reverberated against the walls, only showing that sound wouldn't be able to get out.

"nothin', bro, other than that **_I'm done playing games._** " The sudden maliciousness in my voice, only ever heard by my enemies, caused him to flinch.

"SANS. SANS, YOU CAN'T BE _SERIOUS...!_ "

I ignored him, slowly walking toward the exit.

He struggled against the binds.

One step.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE, SANS!"

One more.

"SANS."

Another.

"SANS..."

Eventually i was in front of the door.

_"...Brother..."_

I willed myself not to look back.

There was only silence as I turned the handle of the door. My grin was sour, closing it behind me.

And so, no one had ever found him to this day. I've never opened the door to disturb him, either.

_**rest in peace, lil' bro.**_


End file.
